


TRES MINUTOS NO BASTAN

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decide romper sus propias reglas para hacer que Danny se quede en su casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRES MINUTOS NO BASTAN

Steve y sus estúpidas reglas de no estar más de 3 minutos en la ducha, pero pronto eso iba a acabar, pensó Danny, cuando se mudará estaría más de 30 minutos sin que nadie le reclamé nada, dormir con la tele puesta, y no en un incómodo sofá.  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta del baño, pero cuando oyó unos pasos cogió la toalla encima de la mampara, pero se olvido de cerrar el grifó, tuvo la idea loca que iba a morir como la rubia en Psicosis, apuñalado Norman disfrazado de su madre. La mampara se abrió y era Steve, tan sólo vestido con una simple toalla  
_ Tus 3 minutos han acabado – dijo Steve, Danny iba a protestar pero cambió de opinión pues era difícil e incómodo entablar una discusión cuándo ambos estaban casi desnudos, y cuando se disponía a salir, Steve se lo impidió, y cerró la mampara detrás de él- Creo que deberíamos ducharnos juntos.  
_Steve, no estoy para bromas- Danny se aferraba a su toalla empapada, para poner más distancia entre él y el moreno, dio unos pasos hacía la pared, pero quedo atrapado entre la pared y Steve, pues Steve había acortado distancia- Steve, en serio ¡ya basta!  
_ No estoy de broma, sabes que estamos en tiempos de crisis y hay que ahorrar-Steve se había colocado debajo de la ducha, escasos centímetros de Danny, el rubio lamento el no poder traspasar paredes.  
Steve cerró los ojos y dejo el agua caer sobre él, la sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo le hizo sentirse muy bien, y el rubio se sintió aliviado de que aún Steve llevará la toalla puesta, pero el alivió le duró poco, pues Steve se quitó y la tiró al otro extremo de la ducha, Danny apartó la mirada de su mejor amigo, (lo hizo por unos segundos), Steve se llevaba las manos en la cabeza, y cerraba los ojos. Mientras que Danny no podía apartar los ojos de su amigo, del magnífico cuerpo de su amigo. Paso la lengua por su labio superior, y sin querer evitarlo se acerco a su amigo, se puso de puntillas y le beso.  
En ese momento Steve abrió los ojos, y Danny dio un paso atrás, vio como el agua caía sobre las hermosas pestañas de su amigo. .  
_ Creo que es hora deshacernos de la toalla- Steve alzó la mano y le arrancó la toalla, y tiro junto suya. Con ambas manos, Steve atrapó a Danny (él se dejó atrapar). Con ambas manos palpaba el culo de su amigo, mientras se miraban fijamente. Danny le acariciaba.  
El policía volvió a besar a su amigo, pero esta vez no era un beso lleno de temores, de miedo (Fueron arrojados fuera cuando Steve le quitó la toalla) Beso a Steve con determinación, sabiendo que sería el principio. Los besos poco a poco se volvieron más feroces y más hambrientos, sus salivas se mezclaban con el agua.  
Steve empotró a Danny contra los azulejos, rompiendo el besó, y besando las gotas de agua que se deslizaban lentamente por el cuerpo de su amigo, hasta llegar al obligo, miro a su amigo y espero la aprobación del rubio.  
_ ¡Hazlo!- Steve engulló el pene de amigo con suma delicadeza y le dio las grandes atenciones que se merecía, mientras .que una de su manos, seguía tocando el culo del rubio, hasta que decidió que no era suficiente, puso dedos en esa deliciosa zona desconocida por él, pero pronto la conocería, la estimulo.  
Danny, tenía ambas manos aferradas al pelo de su compañero, mientras contemplaba esa hermosa visión, de su jefe de rodillas haciéndole la mejor mamada de la historia, mientras el agua caía como si fuera el maldito Niágara.   
No habían cerrado los ojos pues ninguno se quería perder las hermosas vistas que ambos tenían, los jadeos y gemidos de Danny se hicieron más grandes, pues estaba apuntó de alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando Steve bebió ese liquido blanco. Se incorporó y beso a Danny, el policía saboreó su propio semen en la boca de su compañero.  
Rompió el beso, y sin mediar palabra alguna Danny consiguió salir de la ducha ante la mirada de asombro de Steve.  
_ No sé tú, pero yo parezco una pasa arrugada- Danny camino unos pasos- en tu dormitorio hay toallas secas, si quieres te puedo secar- Steve no vio la sonrisa picara de su compañero, no le hizo falta, cuando se disponía a salir.  
_ ¡Querido, cierra el grifo, no hay que malgastar el agua, que estamos en crisis!- Danny lanzó una carcajada, y Steve le hizo caso, para luego salir detrás de su compañero.  
_ ¡Nuestro dormitorio!


End file.
